


Горькое сердце

by Lazurit



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти Тейна.<br/>Действие происходит во время эпизода "In Purgatory's Shadow”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горькое сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bitter Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/92890) by CGR. 



> Мой только перевод, текст и персонажи принадлежат соответсвующим владельцам. Особая благодарность бете, Xenya-m, и всей команде Star Trek2014, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса FB 2014.

Силуэты узников и Джем Хаддар проступали в полутьме, чтобы снова исчезнуть. Джулиан Башир шел, пока не нашел во мраке своего друга.

Гарак повернулся к нему, и Башир понял, что тот тоже видел это — тело Тейна с разрезанной грудью, вырванным куском сердца. 

— Мне жаль, Гарак. Раньше они не оскверняли трупы.

В глазах Гарака вспыхнул зловещий огонь, и его слова прозвучали, словно заклинание: 

— Когда умирает кто-то из близких, мы едим плод сирал. Пьем его сок. Откусываем, если принадлежали к одной плоти с усопшим. Формой сирал напоминает сердце, — на лице у него застыла горестная гримаса.

Башир едва сдерживал слезы.

— Но знаете, доктор? — дрожащий голос Гарака был едва слышен. — В древние времена мы ели само сердце.

Отвращение и ужас захлестнули Башира. Он застыл на месте, внутренний голос убеждал его кинуться наутек.

Но вместо этого его губы нежно коснулись губ Гарака, стирая зловонный привкус горького сердца.


End file.
